We propose to establish the Pacific Northwest Dental Practice Based Research Network (PNW/DPBRN), and to create the Office of the Network Chair in this application. This Network Chair application is submitted as a collaborative effort between the University of Washington and Oregon Health and Science University Schools of Dentistry. Principal Investigator is Timothy A. DeRouen, Ph.D., Executive Associate Dean for Research and Academic Affairs and Professor of Biostatistics and Dental Public Health Sciences at UW, so the University of Washington is the applicant institution. Co-P.I. is Jack Ferracane, Ph.D., Professor and Chairman of Restorative Dentistry at OHSU, with OHSU as a subcontracting institution. Key clinical co-investigators are Joel Berg, DDS, MS, of UW and Thomas Hilton, DMD, MS of OHSU. The PNW network is proposed for the five state area of Washington, Oregon, Idaho, Montana, and Utah. The likelihood of success of this proposed team effort is predicated on the very relevant prior experience of the team in crucial areas, including Dr. DeRouen's experience as P.I. on an NIDCR-funded multicenter clinical trial and in developing model training programs jn clinical dental research, Dr. Berg's experience in recruiting and overseeing clinicians in industry-sponsored clinical trials, and the experience of Drs. Ferracane and Hilton in developing a Practice-based Research in Oral Health network of dentists in Oregon and Southwest Washington. An important collaborator is the Delta Dental,Data Analysis Center, through which data for pilot and observational studies based on Delta Dental insurance claims in the five state network region can be obtained. An organizational structure is proposed for shared oversight of the operation which includes the use of five regional coordinators spread across this large geographical region. An aggressive strategy of recruitment of Network practitioners is proposed that includes working with state dental associations, dental alumni associations, and especially with local dental study clubs. An educational program for participants will be offered that is based on the highly successful Summer Institute in Clinical Dental Research Methods. Besides the Executive and Protocol Review Committees and DSMB mandated by the RFA, also proposed to facilitate the operations of the Network are a Publications Committee, a Dental Insurance Liaison Committee, and an External Advisory Committee. This application is paired with one to become the Data Coordinating Center, also from the University of Washington, with Brian Leroux, Ph.D. as P.I. and other members of the Biometry Core as co-investigators. Given Dr. DeRouen's previous history in developing the Biometry Core, close collaboration and coordination between Network Chair and Coordinating Center is.assured.